A Dimpled Diamond Sky
by The Lady Pirate
Summary: After being left on the windowsill, Peter and Wendy can't stop thinking about each other. But will Tink tear them apart? Twists and turns will ensue as we follow Peter's misadventures! First real fanfic, please be kind! Chapter 5 finally up!
1. Introduction

"Peter!" He paused, mid flight, turning around to see Wendy still at the windowsill. "Will I ever see you again?"  
He smiled, that boyish-elf smile she would never forget. "Of course."  
From her perch on the snowy windowsill, Wendy gave a tiny wave. Thought it was only a wave, they both knew what it meant. Belying Wendy and Peter's shyness was true love, the kind of love you can only give once you have received. As he turned to fly away, Wendy felt a sinking feeling in her heart. Suddenly, she felt a hole. A hole in her heart that had not been there before. It grew bigger and bigger, pushing tears from her eyes as she watched the only boy she could ever love fly off into the snowy distance. His promise temporarily patched up that gaping hon, but she knew it would never be the same.  
"Wendy! Close the window, dear! Now that you're home, you must not catch cold!" she heard her mother's order, snapping out of her gaze. Soon, all she could see was the faint glow of Tinkerbell, then even that was gone. A particularly cold gust finally persuaded her to do as her mother said, and she shut the window.  
"My window will always remain open, Peter," Wendy whispered, the hole she felt being opened even more as the lock on the windows fastened with a soft _clink_.  
She turned to look at her family. A warmth spreading inside of her. All this time, she thought she had forgotten her family, but she just the opposite happened- she remembered them as vividly as ever. The soft gleam in her mom's eye, the tiny wrinkles around her father's eyes when he smiled. It had been too long since she had seen either of those things. As haapy as she was to see them, they frightfully reminded her of Peter. The gleam in his eye when he had an idea. The innocent little smile her gave her everytime she smiled. With a sigh, she realized she must forget him. He was happy in Neverland, full of fun and boyish innocence, and always would be. He would never grow up, but Wendy knew she would.


	2. Frustration and the Flute

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Wow! I didn't think people would actually read this, so i only posted a little bit! I have most of it written, and I think I'll put one Wendy and one Peter part in each chapter instead of just one part. Here you go!_

He knew he should forget her. Soaring above the clouds, with Tink at his side, he tried to think of happy things. But everytime he did, it just reminded him more of her. Eventually he was filled with such grief, he could not fly. I will probably never be able to fly again, he thought to himself as he settled down on a cloud. Tink seemed to sense his distress and settled herself down next to him. She knew he liked her, maybe even loved her. She was not happy with the idea of Peter and Wendy, but she knew she had to comply. If Peter was happy, she was happy. But right now, sitting atop the white, fluffy cloud, she was not happy. Peter was troubled. He knew the promise he had made- that they would see each other again. What was he to do? If he went back to Neverland, she would grow up, get a job, possibly even a husband. The idea of his dear Wendy- he sighed, thinking of her again. His frustration was suppressed, thinking of the "thimble" again. Oh, to have her give him another, he would be the happiest boy alive.

Meanwhile, Tink was also lost in thought. One thought, of course, because fairies can only think one thought- BOREDOM. She wanted to go back to Neverland. Would Peter want to go back, she wondered? She took a quick glance at him, only to see him gazing at the moon. No doubt he's thinking about _her_, she thought jealously.

But if I went back, Peter thought, they'd put me in school. I'd grow up. They'd make me get a job and put me in an office. What's being cramped up in a little cubicle compared to flying, wondered Peter. Flying without a care in the world- freedom. But Wendy. What's flying compared to being with the one you love for the rest of your life, no matter what happens? He knew he couldn't have both, no matter how hard he tried. Wendy belonged with her family. She belonged in a family, where someone could love her as much as she loved them. Suddenly, he left a hoel being formed in his chest where one had never been before. A cold feeling overswept him, and he started shivering. Tink noticed and flew over, perching herself on his shoulder. She tossed a pinch of fairy dust over him to suppress his chill. He felt a warmth come over him, and he smiled at Tink. She could be selfish at times, but he was her best friend, had been since he could remember. A small patch former over the hole, temporarily healing it. But when Tink smiled, Peter felt as if a sword went through his heart, being reminded of Wendy's beautiful smile, one full of innocence, but also intelligence, and longing. He lay down on the billowy-soft cloud, Tink flying over, landing on his cheek. She longed for him. He knew it. Now he just needed to do something about it. The cloud seemed to cradle him and Tinkerbell into a deep, dreamless sleep, lulling them with its soft song.

Wendy lie awake in bed. He was thinking about her, she could feel it. She touched the place where she felt the hole form. Smiling, she remembered that that was the place where she had placed Peter's "kiss". Almost giggling, she remembered the "thimble", too. The last time she saw Peter before he was presumed dead, he was playing the pan flute. The somber song he had played was floating around her head, such like a moth caught inside a window. The window... she rolled over, facing the two glass panes, remembering his last words. His confident answer to her hopeful question comforted her. His pan flute song still floated along, lulling her into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_**A/N**: Thank you to my readers! This is, as you can probably tell, a Peter/Wendy story. I'm not sure how the ending will be, but I am a Peter/Wendy shipper!_


	3. Plans and Parenting

1_**A/N**: I know this is quick, but I have over 13 pages of this written in my notebook and I am BURSTING to get it out! Please review if you like it or not!_

The first thing Peter heard was a high-pitched buzzing around his ear. He swatted it away, but it persisted. Groggily rolling over, he remembered where he was. Why was he here? Oh. He felt the gaping hole again, this time deeper than before. The last time he was soaring above the clouds, he was dancing with... Wendy. The buzzing was Tink, swimming around his ear. He knew he had to choose. The sleep had made him forget the heartache he felt for the girl. Tink kept buzzing, which, frankly, was getting annoying.

"What?" Peter asked, irritated.

Although she could not speak, Tink was very good at getting her point across. The little fairy was glistening happily. Peter knew what that meant. He had made up his mind, choosing between freedom and Wendy. Smiling, he pushed off the cloud, leaving his sleepiness behind. His happy thoughts came back into his mind, filling him with warmth. He knew where he had to go. He turned towards his destination and flew harder and faster than he ever had.

Her eyes snapped open, instantly focusing on the window. A faint _tap-tap_ rang through the air. She could see the sun rising over the snow-capped mountains. The taps come forth again, but Wendy sighed. There was no one on the windowsill– the tapping was coming from her door. With a long, exaggerated sigh, she rolled out of bed, feeling that gaping hole in her heart again. "I may never be able to make the hurt go away," she thought to herself as she turned the knob of her boor, the icy coolness of the metal sending a shock through her.

"Wendy! Michael! Jon! 'Tis time to awake!" cried her mother. Wendy covered her ears– her mother never raised her voice. It was the day after they had come back, and why would she yell at her beloved children she had longed for for all the time they were gone?

"And after you wake up, you shall visit the washroom. Those little lost boys seemed to have made more of a mess than..." Wendy heard, watching Mother walk away, still muttering under her breath. She knew the lost boys would do better under Wendy's supervision, but she had school. They would have to listen to her own mother while she was not able to watch them. Michael and John also rolled out of their beds, as Wendy led them to the washroom. As her mother had pointed out, the lost boys had, in fact, left an atrocious mess. It painstakingly reminded her, once again, of Peter; father the lot boys with him. It had not been real parenting such as a marriage is, but close enough so that Wendy had the pride of knowing she had a special relationship with him. How she longed to once again have the satisfaction of knowing he was always near. Even when he was mad at her, she could not keep herself from loving him. As she attended to the mess the remnants of the lost boys' "wilderness" had caused, she came to a conclusion. She loved him, and always would. Now, what should she do about it?

"Tink! Fly ahead of me! You can go faster than I can. You know where to go, right?"

The little fairy nodded sweetly and guilelessly, and Peter knew something was formulating in the little one's mind. "Oh well," he thought. "She would never do anything to hurt me." Tink smiled. He was right. She would never do anything to hurt him. Wendy, on the other hand...

_**A/N:** Hooray! Finally, a plot! Thank you to all my readers & reviewers again. Any review, good or bad, is appreciated! What is Tink's plan? Will Peter and Wendy ever meet again? Find out in the next chapter of... Tricky Tink!_

_Wow. How corny was that?_

_P.S. Sorry for another short chapter. They will get longer, I promise!_


	4. Dreams and Decisions

_**A/N**: Hello, fellow Peter/Wendy shippers! Here is where the plot really starts... the first part I wrote after I watched the movie and was mainly about emotions. Here is where the title really comes into play. Also, because I promised these would be longer, I'm putting more than two parts into each chapter. I write short parts. :)_

After ridding the washroom of that filth and scolding the lost boys (as a good mother would do), Wendy sat on her bedroom floor. Her eyes wandering about the room, she saw her sword. With a heavy heart, she leaned over and picked it up. It made a satisfying shink! sound as she pulled it out of its sheath. Gazing at it, Wendy thought she heard the soft _tap-tap_ again. Her ears perked up and she turned towards the door. Intently listening, the taps rang forth yet again. But this time, it was not the door, but the...

She gasped. "Window!" As fast as the wind, Wendy had unlatched the window and was standing on the edge in one swift movement, her heart beating as fast as a bongo drum. But, to her disappointment, Peter was not there. As she was about to close the window again, she saw a little glow near her feet.

She gasped again. "Tinkerbell!" Wendy crouched down to the little fairy's height. "What of Peter?" Before she even finished the question, she remembered Tink never talked to her. "How about... charades?" Tink nodded eagerly as Wendy led her inside. "Okay, first word..." Tink flew outside, then back in, standing with her hands on her hips, looking remarkably like...

"Peter!" Tink nodded again. "Okay, second word..."

* * *

"Where am I?" he wondered. For hours, he had been wandering around London, trying to see through the snowy clouds. Every now and then, he would stand on a windowsill, looking in, trying to find his lover's house.

After an exhaustive search, Peter finally rose above the clouds and laid atop one. For the second night in a row, he was cold, frustrated, and without Wendy.

"Is it really worth it?"" he whispered to no one in particular. "Is this searching, shivering, waiting really worth it?" But that shadow of doubt only clouded his mind for no more than a moment before he remembered her. He loved everything about her– her cute little smile, the way her eyes sparkled when she was telling stories. Love stories, of course. Stories that always ended in kisses. Would his story be a love story as well?

His frustration only rose when he thought of Tink. Where was she? "She's probably warm in someone's house right now," he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Peter wants me to fly to Neverland?"

Tink clapped, for Wendy had gotten her charades right. She gave Wendy a thumbs-up.

"But... I thought I already made it clear to him that I must stay with my family now..." Her voice trailed off. Tink shrugged and gave a "don't-shoot-the-messenger" look. "Well, Peter can have one more chance. I might as well go." In her perfect penmanship, Wendy left a letter on John's bed, explaining where she was and how long she'd be gone. Honestly, she did not know herself, but she gave it a week's time in her note.

With a deep breath, she sprinkled some of Tink's fairy dust on herself, thinking of her beloved Peter. Her picture of him in her mind kept her feet off the ground, and her and Tink flew off into the distance, to the second start to the right.

* * *

"Wendy! Oh, Wendy, I have finally found you!" Peter grabbed her around her waist, lifting her off the ground. They danced as they did in the fairylands, as if they were the only two people in the world. Just as they had reached the treetops...

Peter shook his head. "Wha..." he whispered, sitting upon his elbows. It was all a dream. He was still up on the cloud, Wendy's home nowhere in sight. Using his spare time, he formulated his plan exactly. He was to go to Wendy's house and see her once again. After laying another thimble on her, he would try to convince her to come back to Neverland with him. Deep inside him, he knew she would not come, but his heart refused to believe it. He was only a boy, after all, and what boy listens to his brain anyway?

_**A/N:** Aha! Another cliffhanger! Apparently, I'm the only one that noticed that stories seem a lot smaller when they're typed, because it seemed so much longer when I wrote it in my notebook. I'm gonna have to start writing faster!_

_Thank you, thank you, thank you to my readers: Miss Sirius, kasmira36, jaydenmercy, and MyLadyMicheline! You guys are the reason I'm continuing this story!!_


	5. Treason and Trickery

_**A/N: Wow! I can't believe how long it's been since my last update! Well, here is chapter 5. The story is basically writing itself, and I am probably taking it in a completely different direction than you thought! It probably won't appear in this chapter- maybe the next few. Well, enough of my rambling! Here you go!**_

Wendy noticed a devious glimmer in the little fairy's eyes. She had seen it since day one, when she first tried to kiss Peter. But today, after what seemed like endless hours of flying through the dark sky, that glimmer shone brighter than ever. She silently wondered if Tink was up to something. After but a moment of pondering that thought, Wendy pushed it out of her mind. All she could think about was Peter. Peter Pan. Her heart told her he would be there, waiting for her. But her brain said Tink was playing a trick because she just wants Peter all to herself. "After all," the little fairy thought to herself, "I have earned his trust after many years of friendship. Who is this girl to come in and ruin everything for me, and gain Peter's trust in only but a minute?" But Tink's exterior feeling was genuine compassion... or so Wendy thought. Nevertheless, her eyes and heart turned to the only place she wanted to be right now- with Peter, in Neverland.

* * *

"John! Michael!"

The two little boys looked back into the all-too-familiar face of...

"Peter!" They ran over and embraced the boy, who had not changed a bit since they had left him just a few days earlier.

"Hello little boys!" All of the sudden a stampeded came running through the hallway.

"PETER!" All of the lost boys ran to him, nearly knocking him over.

"Nibs! Curly! How are you?"

"Oh, Mother here treats us like royalty! What brings you here?"

"I came to see Wendy, Where is she?"

"I'm not sure. These boys," John glanced over to the group of now-clean boys, "left a huge mess in the washroom. We were cleaning it up with Wendy. That was the last time I saw her." The rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement.

His eyes wandering about the room, Peter spotted a piece of paper on Wendy's bed. "Oh no," he whispered to himself, reading only three words: "Went to Neverland."

"Tink," he whispered. "TINK!"

"What?" Tootles inquired. "Tinkerbell? Where has she gone?"

Peter turned to look the little lost boy in the eyes, a fierce look flashing across his face.

"Tink tricked Wendy. They're off to Neverland."

* * *

Wendy took a deep breath of fresh air. The smell of the fairy forst, the soft glow of candlelight from the house they built around her that first fateful day she came to Neverland. It all came rushing over her. She almost felt Peter again, too- his wild scent, especially. A bit of pine, mixed with perspiration, and one other thing she could not identify. Secretly, she imagined it as fairy dust, although she knew fairy dust had to scent. But as she snapped back to reality, she remembered what she was there for... Peter.

"Tink... where is Peter?"

The little pixie shrugged an innocent shrug.

"I wonder..." At the moment, Wendy wondered a lot of things. Did she take too long? Was he back at her house? Then she realized. The glimmer, the fake innocence- Tink.

"Tinkerbell!!" But before she burst into anger, she stopped herself. She needed the fairy to get back to her home, where Peter could be. "I... uh..." Wendy stumbled over her words, racking her brain for an excuse to go back home. "Oh! I have forgotten my sword!" she giggled. "Silly me, always forgetting. I'm sure if we hurry, we can make it back here before Peter even realizes we're gone."

Tink shook her head wildly, waving her arms. Wendy continued her act. "Right! We should fly quickly! Hurry, Tink!" The girl flew off, and the reluctant fairy flew after her.

* * *

"Remember... don't... let... go!"

At light speed, the chain of boys headed towards Neverland. Peter could only thinkg of one thing, and that was his beloved Wendy.

Once again, Peter soared over the deep indigo blue water, letting his fingers drift slightly over the surface. The trail he left behind in the ocean rippled away, fading into the distance. He looked back into the water for a moment, seeing Wendy's face behind him. But as he looked back over his shoulder, he saw it was only John. For once, he noticed the resemblance of the two siblings. The same lips, the same nose. Oh, to taste her lips again... Peter would do anything. "A few more minutes," Peter whispered to himself. A few minutes kept him away from his dear Wendy. Only a few minutes...


	6. Explanations and Unexpectations

1_**A/N:**__ Wow! Why didn't you tell me how long it's been since I've updated? I'm going to make the chapters longer, I've realized how obnoxiously short they are. hehe. So here you go!_

"John? Michael?" Wendy stood in the middle of her room. She sighed. This would not be her room for much longer. Aunt Millicent wanted her to have her own room, and the fact that she ran away with her brothers did not help her case. A noise stirred from the staircase down the hall, so she hurriedly grabbed her sword from its resting place against her dollhouse. A small toy fell out, softly thudding to the floor. The husband. Her small family in the dollhouse consisted of a woman, a man, and three little children. She smiled a sad smile, thinking of her own "family." She would give anything to go back to that. Suddenly another noise erupted from the hallway, this one right outsider her door. She froze. That one moment of hesitation cost her everything. Before she could reach the window sill, her mother burst in.

"Wendy!!" she screamed. "Where have your brothers gone to?!"

She racked her mind. One little lie. Any lie would do. Anything but the truth. "She wouldn't understand if I told her the truth," she thought. Her breathing stopped. She knew what she had to do.

"Neverland."

* * *

Nightfall had laid its dark blanket over Neverland, and even the soft glow of the fairy forest could not penetrate the night. A deep sigh belonged to the dark landscape of the beautiful island as Peter lay on the clouds above it. The Lost Boys were tucked away in their house. Peter had to get out of it- he could not be around anything that reminded him of Wendy. The soft glow of the candle light. The little white lilies used as medicine cups- he even saw her in John and Michael. Hugging his legs to his chest, he wondered where she was in Neverland. She must be looking for him- that's what the note said. But as he nodded off, he thought of last night- he, once again, spent the night alone. Although the house reminded him greatly of Wendy, he knew he would be better off with the Lost Boys in the warm treehouse. As he landed softly on the ground in front of the tree, he hung his head as the glow of the candles danced around the surrounding trees.

* * *

A very shocked and confused Mrs. Darling stumbled out into the hallway while a very upset and heartbroken Wendy sat on her bed, picking at the stitches on her quilt. The hours she spent explaining to Mrs. Darling about Neverland (leaving out the kiss, of course) slipped away unnoticed. Dusk had crawled over the horizon and the sky, now cleared and was dimpled with diamonds. They illuminated the snow that had settled over London. She sighed. Looking out the window, Wendy realized she would never fly over the London landscape again. Once the window was barred, not even a fly would be able to get through, let alone a boy. Wendy had not known that John and Michael were in Neverland. But she told her mother she assumed that was where they were. Peter had flown to Neverland to find her, her brothers and the lost boys following him. What would happen to them? Wendy was to move out to the room across the hall now that her mother had heard about Neverland. John and Michael would probably grow up as proper English gentlemen once they came home and Wendy, a woman. She couldn't stand the thought of a corset, makeup, the stifling lessons of etiquette. When she was with Peter, she felt perfect. Like where she belonged. A new room, in a corset, with a cup of tea in front of her- all places she knew she didn't belong. The stars glittered, trying to cheer her up, as she pulled on her crisp white nightgown. Wendy tortuously crawled into her bed and slipped under her quilt for the very last time. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep in her former room was the sky painted over her bed, and how she longed to badly to travel amongst the clouds once more with Peter.

* * *

"Peter! Peter! Look what we found!" The lost boys and John and Michael burst into the dimly lit house, allowing fingers of light to touch Peter's face as he awoke. The little pool of wax that was once a candle no longer illuminated the room. For a moment, he wondered what John and Michael were doing in Neverland- the sleep had clouded his mind. Then it hit him- Wendy. How could he have forgotten her?

"Did you find her? Did you find Wendy?" With his excited questions, Peter instantly jumped out of bed, the cloud of sleep evaporating in his mind. But it was not Wendy they had found. Another girl stood at the bottom of the tunnel to the treehouse.

"This is a girl we found wandering the fairy forests. She calls herself Misty... short for Mysterious, we presumed. She has not uttered a word except her name since we captured her. Shall we KILL HER?" Nibs asked, unusually wordy for once. Peter assumed that having a mother and a real home had opened him up. But opposite Nibs, Peter could not utter a word. Only one, the same one only the girl had.

"Misty."

* * *

"No, no, Wendy. Back straight! Stomach in! Careful now. Careful!" Aunt Millicent ordered. But the book that rested atop Wendy's head, for the umpteenth time, toppled to the ground, landing opened on the floor. Looking up to the ceiling of her new room, the emptiness of it glared back at her like two glowing green cat eyes in the dark of night. The hollow feeling in her heart deepened as she longed for the freedom she felt as she looked up at the old painted sky. A deep sigh brought her back to reality- in other words, reality was Aunt Millicent lecturing her about how important posture is. Wendy picked up the book and placed it on her head again.

"Keep a straight back. No, not like that. Here, pull your stomach in here," she placed one of her hands on Wendy's newly-corseted waist, "and pull yourself up through your spine. Yes," she commented as Wendy corrected herself, "yes. Now let's try again." Wendy, once again, with her new straightened posture and the book balanced, she wobbled around her new room. She surveyed the emptiness of the room for the thousandth time, half expecting it all to reappear- the doll house, the window. She missed it all. However, her thoughts were interrupted as that blasted book fell, once again, and the orders were reiterated.

An hour later, after her tea lesson with Mother and the ladies of the neighborhood, Wendy sat at her vanity. The reflection look back at her. A scowl crossed her face, then anger, then sadness. What had she become? Her wild waves were tightly twisted into a bun, complete with jeweled combs. A once-free figure had been restrained into a mixture of fabric and metal. If Peter saw her right now... no. She must stop thinking about him. He's probably forgotten about my by now, she though. He was always forgetting things, only remembering important concepts. A smile crept across her face, taking note he never forgot her all the time she was in Neverland... no!! I'm doing it again, scolding herself for such nonsense. Another scowl crossed her face as she realized Aunt Millicent was rubbing off on her- that's something she would say.

A sigh escaped her tightly-pressed lungs. She knew she could not live both worlds- inside a stuffy room and outside, flying past the moon.

_**A/N: **__Well! Did you like it? Much longer, eh? So I left the Peter perspective on a cliffhanger... teehee! Misty will become a major character, but I'm still deciding whether I want to spend time explaining her's and Peter's past together. I'll update sooner and more often, promise!_


End file.
